El gran día
by blue.little.bunny
Summary: después de 4 largos años Haru por fin vera a su amado Tsuna, pero justo cuando cree que nada podría ser mejor, surge una pequeña pregunta "¿quien eres?"  mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad


Estoy nerviosa lo acepto, pero como no estarlo, hoy después de casi 4 años veré al hombre de mi vida, lo sé lo sé, él no sabe que lo es, pero eso no viene al caso ahora.

-¿cómo me veo?-pregunte ansiosa a Yamamoto quien comía cereal frente a mí

-bien, aunque tienes un par de cabellos sueltos...-ni siquiera termino de hablar y yo ya estaba corriendo a mi habitación, tome un cepillo y la plancha de cabello y lo arregle como frenética hasta que sentí que más perfecto no podía ser, así que baje de nuevo y fui directo a la puerta, donde estaban ya los demás esperándome.

-te ves hermosa Haru!- dijo Kyoko

-es verdad, seguro que Tsuna se quedara boquiabierto al verte- Yamamoto seguía sonriéndome lo cual me subía aun mas los ánimos

-te ves bella al extremo-grito Ryohei, hermano de Kyoko, yo solo me sonroje un poco ante tantos halagos

-bueno me voy antes de que se haga tarde- salí y afuera se encontraba Gokudera, uno de mis amigos también, aunque él aun no lo acepte

-apresúrate mujer estúpida- dijo mientras tiraba el cigarrillo que fumaba al suelo

-yo conduzco-dije con seguridad mientras él me lanzaba una mirada nerviosa

-estas segura, dicen que las mujeres nerviosas o estresadas son peligrosas al volante-solo sonreí, encendí el auto y conduje.

No podía pensar en nada más que en Tsuna, ya eran 4 largos años desde que se fue a estudiar a Italia, 4 años en los que pensé que lo olvidaría como quizá el lo hizo conmigo. Me entristecía mucho el hecho que solo se comunicaba con Yamamoto y Gokudera, jamás conmigo, le envié correos, le deje mensajes y ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños, fue realmente cruel, y lo era aun mas cuando aun sin conocer bien a Kyoko le mandaba regalos y saludos solo por ser la novia de Yamamoto.

Después de conducir por 20 o 30 minutos llegamos a un hotel, pase de largo de la recepción y me dirigí a la habitación 426, número que me fue proporcionado por un no muy contento Gokudera que ahora me esperaba en el lobby.

Cuando llegue a la puerta, solté un suspiro y di un par de golpes, no hubo respuesta. De nuevo di un golpe a la puerta y pude sentir como un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al escuchar que la puerta era abierta.

-¿sí?-era Tsuna, no lo dude ni un segundo, era más alto, su mirada demostraba madurez y seguro que practicaba algún deporte pues se veía realmente atlético

-Tsuna...yo- no podía hablar, mis ojos amenazaban con derramar lagrimas y lo único que pude hacer fue abalanzarme contra él y darle un fuerte abrazo - te extrañe tanto

-lo siento, pero ¿quién eres?- lo solté y mire directo a los ojos

-¿es enserio?-no podía creerlo, nos conocemos desde pequeños, seguro que es un juego

-¿nos conocemos?- pregunto

Su rostro no mostraba duda, era sincero en lo que decía, en verdad no se acordaba de mí. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar y por un momento perdí la fuerza de mis piernas, él me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta la silla más cercana

-¿estás bien?- asentí por reflejo- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Haru-dije por lo baje

-Haru… es un lindo nombre-me sonrió- creo que en algún momento nos conocimos, pero no soy capaz de recordarlo, en verdad lo siento, pero por favor déjame recompensarte por ello.

Seguía sin poder creer como es que años de amistad hubieran sido borrados de su mente como si de un pestañeo se hubiera tratado.

-Tsunayoshi, ¿eres Sawada Tsunayoshi?-me miro extrañado mientras me daba un vaso de agua, solo asintió-¿eres de Nanimori, pero te mudaste a Italia para estudiar?- de nuevo asintió- no tiene sentido, no pudiste olvidar a Haru!-me levante de la silla mientras lanzaba el vaso al suelo-Haru fue tu mejor amiga, Haru te ha amado toda su vida, aun durante estos años y tú no te acuerdas de ella comencé a llorar y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos fue entonces que sentí como se apoyaba en mis hombors, levante la mirada y lo primero que vi fue una sonrisa

-esta bien, si un beso quieres, un beso tienes

-bes...-y antes de pronunciar una palabra ya estaba siendo besada por este extraño que después de su beso me daba un abrazo

-lo siento Haru, no pretendí hacerte llorar, es solo que no resistí hacerte una broma-me tomo por los hombros mientras aun estaba en shock y m empujo hasta sacarme de la habitación y una vez afuera por fin fui capaz de hilar una palabra

-bro...broma?

-sí, lo siento, paso por ti a las 7 para ir a cenar o si también saluda a los demás de mi parte- de nuevo depósito un beso en mis labios y cerró la puerta tras la cual pude escuchar aun como reía por lo sucedido

-espera...-después de casi estar 3 minutos estática lo comprendí-Tsuna me invito a salir, me invito a...salir, me invito...-lance un grito de alegría y corrí hacia el lobby, Gokudera me fulmino con la mirada y en respuesta bese su mejilla

-mujer estúpida ¿qué haces?-se limpio la mejilla en la cual lo bese

-tu conduces-le lance las llaves y corrí hacia el auto.

Gokudera tiene razón, una mujer nerviosa no es capaz de conducir, bueno por lo menos no creo ser capaz de hacerlo y más cuando en mi mente hay rondando solamente dos cosas, la primera: que me pondré para nuestra cita y la segunda: Tsuna pagara caro por esta broma.

Hace tiempo que no escribía algo y bueno esta es mi primera historia para KHR, no me quedo como la había planeado, pero aun así la quería publicar, agradezco que la hayan leído. ^^


End file.
